


Invitation

by Theresseb



Category: Formula1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 一个关于钓鱼邻居组有爱的小甜饼！♥我是@Rheaaaa_的ao3搬运工给钓鱼组扛把子一百婚！!(*￣(￣　*)





	Invitation

Toto Wolff最近非常郁闷。  
在明天就是自家小男友三十岁生日的情况下，他居然没有收到生日趴的邀请函，更为过分的是，要不是前自家车手Nico Rosberg无意间走漏了风声，Toto甚至不知道一向节俭低调保护隐私的Sebastian居然会如此高调地大宴宾客。在自己的威逼利诱下，Nico透露光他知道的被邀请嘉宾就有领队Arrivabene，Seb的小师弟“鱼雷”Daniil，前队友Daniel，好友Jenson，甚至队友兼前男友Kimi……  
其实巴库站之后两个人至今没有联系过，他知道Sebastian因为和Lewis的事故还站在风口浪尖之上，而混乱的一站之后，无论是自己车队还是Seb的车队都有很多的总结工作要做。除了在记者面前态度暧昧没有责怪Sebastian以外，两个人居然真的像普通的不同车队的车手和领队一样没有任何交集。Toto想着，皱了皱眉头，最终还是决定亲自上门当一回“不速之客”——好邻居难得来串个门吃个饭，总是欢迎的吧？  
瑞士的天空湛蓝而晴朗，虽然正值初夏，微风吹过，倒也不觉得炎热，反而令人神清气爽。Toto开着奔驰行驶在乡间小道上，开着音乐，打开窗户和天窗，任凭风随意地吹起他的短发。汽车经过那片他和Sebastian“一见钟情”的池塘，Toto下意识向那边望去，却看到一个熟悉的身影坐在那里一动不动，不知是在钓鱼还是在发呆。  
回想起当年，和Kimi刚分手的Sebastian来到这片池塘边发呆散心，意外碰到了装备齐全准备来钓鱼的Toto。这个巧合着实让两个人都惊讶不已，一交流，竟然发现两人的家也仅仅相距几公里的路程，在这种人口密度稀少的瑞士乡村，可谓是名副其实的邻居。于是一回生两回熟，本来身为领队在围场就十分欣赏Sebastian的Toto开始频繁约他的好邻居一起钓鱼，并先下手为强，凭借风流倜傥的外表和温柔体贴的性格，将刚分手的Sebastian从情伤里拯救了出来，于是大灰狼顺理成章地把邻家的小白兔吃干抹净，变成了自己人。  
而一年多以后的今天，Sebastian又一次一个人来到这片池塘边，一个人默默发呆。Toto心里一紧，将车随便一停，一路小跑来到Sebastian身边。  
他没有穿平日最爱却被Toto吐槽了无数遍的棉毛衫和格子衬衫套装，而是一件简单的T恤和牛仔裤，胡子难得的刮得干干净净，看起来只有二十岁出头的模样。听见脚步声，Seb猛地回头，看见Toto的一刹那，漂亮的蓝眼睛里仿佛盛满了星光，却随即又很快地暗了下去。  
“Toto！”Sebastian仔细的观察着眼前的男人，他还是跟往常一样英俊，定制的白衬衫更显身形修长，高大帅气，“你怎么……会来这里？”  
“我想去你家找你，正好看见你在这儿。”Toto看着眼前的小孩，大概也是觉得自己做错了事，低着头看着自己的脚尖，长长的睫毛垂下来遮住了眼睛。他轻轻叹了口气，“干什么又躲在这儿发呆？我又没像Raikkonen一样甩了你。”  
“他才没有甩了我呢。”Sebastian条件反射回答，才后知后觉自己说错了话，赶紧生硬地转移话题，“嗯……我的意思是……Toto我真的不是故意撞Lewis的，我当时真的觉得他故意刹车阴我，但事实可能不是这样……当时只是一时头脑发热，我给他发了短信，也给fia写了道歉信，他们罚我我也认了，你不要生气了好吗……”  
“所以这就是你不请我去你生日趴的原因？”Toto挑眉，打断了Sebastian·话痨·Vettel喋喋不休的“忏悔”。  
“啊我……我没有不邀请你嘛……怕你不理我……本来想等你气消了再说的……我怕你拒绝嘛……”还有最重要的一点，他怕Toto终于意识到以对手的身份来面对这段感情实在是太累，他甚至不敢和他联系，怕一联系对方就提出分手，怕他也像当年的Kimi一样，在无数次赛道上、围场内的竞争中厌倦这段感情，最终只能黯然以分手告终。  
Toto低下头，轻轻吻上Sebastian的唇，封住了他喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
一个霸道而缠绵的吻。两人气喘吁吁地分开，Sebastian甚至觉得有些站不稳，仿佛整个人都融化在他漫长的吻里。  
两人不知道是怎么回到的车上，也不知怎么的已经在后座上纠缠着彼此。Toto的吻从Sebastian的唇开始慢慢向下移，一个个落在他的下巴，锁骨，胸口上，就像他本人一样，温柔，却充满侵略性。他用修长的手指掀起他的T恤，继续一路吻下去，慢条斯理地舔着他的乳尖，直到它们都兴奋地挺立着——Sebastian只觉得浑身一阵阵燥热，血液仿佛一股脑涌入身下的某个部位。而Toto也迫不及待解开Sebastian的皮带，一把扯下他的牛仔裤和内裤，正欲进一步动作——  
“有人在里面吗？有人吗？”汽车外有人笃笃地敲着玻璃窗，操着标准的德语问道，“先生，你的车挡住出口了，能挪一挪吗？”  
Toto平复了一下情绪抬起头，发现他当时急着去找Sebastian随意地停车居然把停车场的出口给堵了，恰好有两辆车排队准备出来，一辆甚至跟在后面不耐烦地按着喇叭，然而沉浸在激情中的两人居然完全没有听见。他叹了口气，只得依依不舍地起身，竭力平复着下身的躁动，打开门回到驾驶室的座位上。而Sebastian也飞快地整理好衣服，推开车门几乎是落荒而逃——  
半小时前还在害怕对方是不是会提分手，而半小时后他们居然在Toto的车里，差一点玩起了……车震？作为一个保守的德国老干部，Sebastian面红耳赤，第一反应便是逃跑，然而回到自己车上的他想起被打断时Toto阴沉的脸色，觉得自己今后的日子会不太好过。  
果不其然，第二天一大早，不速之客Toto便敲响了Sebastian家的大门，二话不说拉着他的寿星直奔卧室，继续昨天未完成的事，还不忘给Nico发短信让他帮忙招待一下客人。可怜的小甜甜Nico抗议无效，只得承担起了男管家的义务，偏偏还不停有人来问寿星在哪——比如这边，Jenson一身黑色西装，玉树临风，提着礼物翩翩走来，“诶Nico，你知道Seb在哪儿吗？他也终于也跨入老年人行列啦，我想去把礼物亲手交给他~”  
“emmmm那你恐怕得等到晚上？”Nico给了他一个“你懂的”的眼神，小声嘀咕，身为前梅奔车手，他对自家领队异于常人的旺盛精力深有体会——相信在某件事上也不会例外。


End file.
